


Just two Orgasms?

by Edie (sweetteethmfs)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetteethmfs/pseuds/Edie
Summary: Just about the best sex w/ Park Chanyeol ❤️





	Just two Orgasms?

You’ve already cum _twice_ tonight. 

But fortunately for you, _Park Chanyeol_ is not a person who is satisfied with ‘ _just_ two orgasms’. 

He fucks you from behind, his rhythm making your head spin as his thrusts push your face repeatedly into the pillows, your knees completely weak. 

He’s almost doubled over you, his hands gripping your hips tightly as he continues to pound into you, teasingly switching between fast and slow, tormenting you. A desperate panting cry comes out of your mouth over and over, matching each of his movements.  

“I thought you said you could handle me,” he says, a laugh in his throat, and he slaps your ass playfully, mockingly. All you can do is moan in response and you feel him scoop your body up towards his, pulling you back up off the bed so you are slumped against his front, his dick still deep in you. His hands are holding your breasts, pushing you back onto him. He readjusts himself and you feel your hips rock back into the movement; your body begging for him even with your mouth closed. 

“I may have bitten off -” you gasp, your words halted as he moves within you, thrusting _up_ as he pushes your hips _down,_  “-more than I can chew” you finish, exhaling deeply as the pleasure overwhelms you. 

He cradles you to him, wrapping his arms around you gently. You lean back into his embrace yet he doesn’t stop rocking his hips, fucking you still. 

You start to moan desperately, a plaintive thing, agonised with overstimulation, and you suddenly taste him on your tongue, his fingers stoppering your mouth as he stuffs them into you. You suck on them, greedy for the tactile stimulation they provide, thankful for something to hide the sounds that just won’t stop escaping you.

“I know you love being _stuffed full,_ ” he says, his voice dark as he whispers right into your ear. You feel goosebumps rise all over your skin, your hair standing on end as his words combine with the feeling of him deep inside, a brief vision of a hidden fantasy - of him and you, _and someone else_ \- flashing through your mind, “You’d _love_ to be fucked that way, wouldn’t you baby?” he says, his words punctuated by deep thrusts, “Full, _everywhere_? All over your body?” 

These words are the final straw and you throw your head back uncontrollably, your mouth full of his fingers, your body held down on him, his hips moving to push himself as deep as possible, and you feel your third orgasm rising within your core. _Chanyeol_ notes your sudden movements and starts to hold you even _tighter_ , pushing you even harder _down_ onto him, pushing his hips _up_ frantically, two fingers in your mouth whilst his other hand clutches at your clit, rubbing at you in rough circles. You cum just like this; pleasure washing over you as you choke on his fingers and he holds you against him, fucking up into you endlessly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Please stay tuned as I convert all my Tumblr posts to Ao3!!
> 
> This is a personal fav but is also one of the pieces which has previously been stolen by other bloggers, so pretty please don't steal it! 💕


End file.
